Harry Potter in the last year 7th year my version
by Zeanne
Summary: Huuuhhuu. Urmm. Harry in last year.. another conflict.. as usual there a new gurl in skool. an unexpected prof. unexpected events! gotta check it... Enjoy it....
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The letter and the party**

Harry stared at ceiling of his bedroom. Then, he sat. Now, he is backed at the Dursley's. There's a knock at the door. Lazily, he opened the door. "Petunia, Dudley and me are going for some shopping's. You stayed at your room while we are gone. You do not nicked foods in fridge." said Vernon. "Yeah, I will do it" he crossed his fingers while he replied it. Then, Hedwig come through Harry's window. She pecked Harry intimately. She got a letter tied on her feet. "Hedwig, what you got there for me" He untied the letter and gave her some owl treats. He opened the letter. It was from Hermione.

_Harry,_

_How are you? I hope you really really fine after what happened last year. Actually, I just want to invite you to my house this 31st July. I realized we never celebrate your birthday! So, we are going to have some foods and friends come over to my house. Then, you, Ron and Ginny will stay at my house until the school starts. Please reply this letter as soon as you got it. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P/s: My dad and I will pick you up at 3 pm on the 29th of July._

_We (Hermione, Harry and Ron) hereby invited you, to our birthday party at 30th of July 1996. The _

Harry smirked as he finishes reading the letter. Fine, how could I be fine after what happened last year? Last year, Dumbledore had passed away after been killed by Voldemort's followers. He saw in front of his eyes under the invisibility cloak. He felt sad afterwards for ordering Dumbledore's order to stay silent and hidden. He should attack the Death Eaters right after they burst in Dumbledore's room. Now, he had lost two most closed people to him. Sirius Black, his godfather and Albus Dumbledore. The only person that knew his parents better than him. He nearly forgot Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, his former Defense against the Dark Arts. He hadn't meet since Lupin from last year in Hogwarts. Then, suddenly he felt someone was watching him. He looked through his window and heard a _Crack! _Sounds like someone apparating.

Harry packed up all has things. Harry had told the Dursleys about his leaving. Harry doubted they felt sad. 2.45 p.m. Nearly time. He went down the stairs with his luggages, his broomstick on his right hand and Hedwig's empty cage (Hedwig already flew over to Hermione's after Harry's order) on his left hand. Vernon slammed the frontdoor right after Harry step out his doorstep. Harry could swear that he heard the Dursleys's laughed. He sat and waits. Somehow he felt that somebody watching. He turned his head over. Then, he heard footsteps and whispers. He had his wands out from his pocket. He ran to the sideways. He ran to some bushes to make sure that nobody was hiding there. He picked a piece of black shirts that had seen torn by rose's pricks. Harry nearly jumped of somebody voices.

"Oy, Harry! You not playing hide and seek aren't you"

"Maybe he lost his marbles"

Harry turned his head behind. He saw Fred and George from a car window. They were grinning. Then, Ron steps out the car. "Hey, Harry?" Ron smiles nervously. Ron had been an inch taller because Harry had to look up to talk to him. Ron had more freckles than ever since last year. Then, a man steps out the car. His hair is a bit bushy and gingerly-red. This must be Hermione's father. "Ah, you must be Harry Potter. Hermione talks a lot about you. I'm Rick Granger. Hermione's father, of course. Who else" Harry smiles. He shakes Harry's hand firmly. After putting up all Harry's things in bonnet,

(with help of Fred, George and Ron) they starts moving up. "Mr. Granger where's Hermione?" Harry asked politely. (He was having a really hard time, though) "Ah, Hermione is home. She is helping her mother and Ginny for the preparation for tomorrow" They joked all the way to the Granger's with Fred and George in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Hermione's house**

After 30 minutes of driving, they arrive in a street with a bright-colored house and seem all the people live there are rich and well-educated people. They stop in front of a lime-blue house. It seems it has the biggest area with the fullest flower around it. Rick pulled a key and opened the door. Harry steps in and was amazed with the decoration. The hall was decorated gold and red color. It has two sofas and four plushy cushions. The firewall also had been painted in gold and red color. The upper of the firewall there was a big picture of Rick and a woman with Hermione and young boy hugging them in between them. The woman seems to be Hermione's mother. Beside the firewall, there's a plasma TV that had been pint up to the wall. The TV also painted in gold and red color. Harry felt that he was back in Gryffindor common room. "Ah, Hermione seems had fondly in Gryffindor so she decided to decorate the hall" said Rick as though he had read Harry's thought. Then, Harry nearly jumped of a familiar voice screaming. "Ah, I should never allow Hermione to cook" After Rick said this, he went rashly to the kitchen. Ron and Harry followed him while Fred and George watching MTV. There, Rick was putting off a fire. "I'm sorry dad" Hermione said. "Now, now Hermione how many times have I told you to turn off the oven before you caring out the cookies" Ron seems to be enjoying this. "Harry!" Hermione hugged Harry at this once. "Mother, met Harry" The familiar woman in the picture hugged Harry and says "Ah, Harry. Pleased to with you. I'm Helena Granger. Now, Hermione had told about er.. what happened last year. We'll be there for you honey. Now, Hermione shows Harry his bedroom. Makes yourselves at home, dear. Dinner will be ready soon" Harry smiles awkwardly. "Don't mind with my mother. She had acting like that since I told her about your.. losts" said Hermione as they were stepping up of stairs to the next level of the house. They entered a room with two four-poster bed. Hermione sat at one of it. They three stared at each other silently. Then, they laugh. "Harry, are you feeling okay about last year" "I'm thinking me getting used to it" Harry joked. "Voldemort will kill the person that I love the most. So, you both better be ready for him" Harry grin. "Harry, it's not funny" said Hermione. "Harry we'll be there besides you to fight You…" Hermione stared at him. "Vvolldemort" Ron continues. "Wow Bravo Ron. Finally you could speak his name, clearly" Harry and Hermione smiles. "I thought I could speak his name if I had to kill him" He smug. Then, Ginny enters the room. "Hey Harry" Harry remembered last year about their feelings last year. They both agreed that they couldn't be together for their both own good. Now, he doesn't feel like butterflies in his stomach whenever he sees her. Maybe his feelings toward her had evaporates. "Ginny staying at my room" said Hermione. "Helena said dinner ready" said Ginny. The eight of them ate together happily. "Ah, I now felt is already Christmas. This house always been here of us only. It been a really lonely place" Rick joked. "You all are welcomed here everytime" said Helena. "We'll welcomed ourself whenever we are free" " With this Weasley's Whizarding Wheezees are getting bigger, we're getting busy for ourselves" said Fred and George. "Talking like a businessman here" joked Ron. After dinner, Fred and George apparated to the Burrow. (They'll come again tomorrow for the party) Rick and Helena decided to stay up for some movies. While the four of them sat in the guest room where Harry and Ron will sleep. "Hermione, who is the boy beside you in the picture in the hall" asked Harry. "That is my big brother. He is schooling in somewhere far from here" replied Hermione. "Where?" asked Ron. Hermione shrugged. "My parents only talked about him when he is home. He only came home for winter holidays that is for Christmas and summer's" After some talked, they fell into silent decided to go to sleep.

Harry wakes up with a wonder where he is. Then, he remembered that he is at Hermione's for the party. After bathed, he went down and finds Hermione, Ron and Ginny are eating. "Breakfast Harry?" asked Hermione. He grabbed some toast and asked "Where's your parents?" "Oh, they went to get the cakes that they order" replied Hermione. "Cakes?" Harry asked but Hermione seem didn't to hear this cause she didn't answers. "Actually whose birthdays we are celebrating?" Ron shrugged. "Yours, Ron's and Hermione's" Ginny answered. "How you know that?" Ron asked Ginny curiously. "Because I asked Hermione about it" she replied smugly. At 3 people starts arriving at Hermione's. There were Seamus, Dean, Lavender, the Patils, Ernie, Alicia, Katie, Wood, and the Weasleys that the last arrived. Molly hugged Harry and kissed his cheeks. "Dear, if you need anything just owls us letters, okay" Everybody that come approached Harry with are-you-sure-you're-fine looked. Harry just smiles awkwardly when they approached him. Then, there's a knocked at the door. Hermione opened the door invite her in. A girl with long, wavy brunette hair entered. Every eye was at her. Harry felt his face burning. He wonders why? "Harry, meet Leanne James. She'll be schooling with us this summer. Before these she is at Beauxbatons. She is my neighbour" She shakes Harry hand. "You must be Harry Potter. Hermione talks much about you" "I hope all she talks about me is the good ones" Harry joked. She giggles. "Hey!" After she introduced Leanne nearly to everybody, they started the party. Harry had blast time. When they played catch-and-hit, Leanne accidentally pushed Harry and they fell on each other. They nearly kiss. She just blushed and gets in to get some waters. (She said that) Everybody was wooing Harry .After everybody thanked Hermione for a fantastic party, they went home. Harry started feeling towards Leanne as his feeling towards Cho Chang. He always looks at her. When Leanne realized Harry was looking at her, she just smiles. That makes Harry felt good.

Harry enjoyed his visit at Hermione's. Harry stayed there until the school starts. Three days before the school starts, they went to Diagon Alley to buy school's stuff. There they have seen nearly all shops closed. ("Guess all of them afraid and went away to hide" joke Ron.) They met Draco and his family there when they went in to the Flourish and Blots. Harry realized that Draco was checking on Leanne. Leanne just smiles sweetly. When they finish shopping, Ron and Hermione leave Harry and Leanne because they went for some ice-creams together. ("Their private time" they said.) Harry and Leanne walked along the Diagon Alley silently. (Ginny didn't was going with the Weasleys to Diagon Alley later) Leanne and speak up and broke the silent away. "You know, in Frances there is no place like this. We had a shopping mall in the middle of Paris but hidden, of course. It was much bigger than Diagon Alley. It has all the things that you need from the robes till the brooms. Ah, I miss France. Its kinda the same like the Muggles shopping mall but only full wizards" she joked. Harry smiled. "Do you fly?" Harry asked. "You mean on broom. Yes, I'm a seeker back than in Beauxbatons. You should really see us play. All girls really show their claws" She smiles. "Leanne?" "Yes" "Wannagofocoffees" Harry felt his face burning. "Sorry?" "Urmm, wanna go for some coffees"Harry speaks slowly. "Oh, of course." She replied with smiles. They had some coffees and biscuits. Then, Draco came at their table. "Hello beautiful. Wanna join me for some coffees?" Draco approached Leanne. "You must be Draco Malfoy. I'm Leanne James. Hermione speaks bad a lot about you" "How do you know that mudblood" Draco raised his eyebrows. "You can call anybody mudblood but not Hermione. She is my cousin" She replied sternly. "My bad. So, you still want to for coffees" Harry was surprised with Draco's replied. He thought Draco would just walk away. "Maybe later, Draco. For now, I'm his" She looked at Harry intimately when she said this. "Later it is. Leanne" Draco kissed Leanne's hand then walked away. "He is so a Casanova" said Leanne. "How do you know?" Harry questioned her. "Only a young Casanova would kissed a young woman hands when he would leave" She replied. They stared at each other for a long moment as a couple. Harry took Leanne's hand and kissed. "Now, am I a Casanova?" Harry asked. She shook. "You just perfect" She touched Harry's legs with hers. They both blushed.

The next day, they went to 9 ¾ train to board to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione went prefect's compartment while Harry, Ginny, and Neville went to find compartment to sit. (They didn't know where Leanne is since the boarding to the train.) They sat with Luna because hers seems the only compartment that is empty. After a while Ron and Hermione came to theirs. They were talking then Draco Malfoy and his friends came. "Are you feeling okay, Potter? Oh, you shouldn't. Thinking about Dumbledore's death. Urgh, This is such an ugly compartment. Freaks, weasel bee, mud blood and finally a chicken" said Draco sarcastically. Harry nearly punched when Hermione stops him. Harry hadn't told Ron and Hermione about Draco was attempting to kill Dumbledore. "You better shut up and leave if you don't want harm done" said Luna. "Huh" Harry thought Draco would never leave but he did. Everybody was shocked about Luna just now.\


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The new headmistress and new prof.s **

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny went to Gryffindor rows while Luna went to Ravenclaw's. (They still didn't find Leanne) Prof. McGonagall stands at Dumbledore's former place. "Starting this year I'll be the new headmistress. Our former DADA, Prof. Snape had leaved. So this year we'll be having a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I present you Prof. Kingsley Shacklebolt. He is an auror for the Ministry of Magic. He also will be the new Head of Slytherin" The man in total black robes stands and bowed. "Now, I would start the Sorting ceremony" When the name arrive at James, Leanne. Prof. McGonagall spokes, "Ms. James is former student of Beauxbatons" Everybody stared at her as she a veela. Harry and Ron surprised when the Sorting Hat put Leanne in Slytherin. They stared at Hermione for answers. Hermione stared at them back as like nothing happen. Leanne came to them when they was about to leave for their common rooms. "Hey, I wonder where are you guys? I guess I'll meet you later. My friends are waiting," She ran to Draco and his friends. "Well, at least she got friends. She won't be bugging me here" says Hermione. "Actually, what are you hiding from us" Harry asks as they enter Gryffindor common room. "About the sorting? Nah, it was nothing" "But she seems doesn't belong in" asked Ron. "Believe me, it just a Sorting" She went up to the girl's dormitories straight after she answered Ron's question. Ginny followed her. Harry had a dream about Leanne and he was snogging each other. Harry then wake up with sweats over his face. Why would I imagine that I was snogging her? Harry continues his sleeps after had a sip of a warm milk.

Harry's first class was DADA with Slytherin. Herm, at least he is on our side. Or does he? Harry and Ron were surprised when they enters the DADA room. It was brighter than ever. All the windows are open. The sun's shines through the windows. " I thought you would surprised with the scenery around him" Harry and Ron jumped with a voice from behind. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt's. "Now, find your seats. We'll starts the class. Hello, everyone… As you'll know I'll be your new DADA teacher. This year would be a really important year. Your last year here which means you going to face NEWTs. Your results may lead your destiny to hopes and dreams or majorly crushed" Kingsley Shacklebolts turns around as he said this. Harry nearly jumped when a piece of paper were thrown at his desk. He looked around at for answers. Then, he saw Leanne was waving at him. Leanne was sitting second behind him, beside Draco. He opened the letter.

_Hey Harry,_

_You really look much better from behind. ;p Want to meet up? (Only if you free) We'll meet up after Potion. If you agree, nod at me. If not, act like nothing ever happen_

_Lots of love and kisses, _

_Leanne._

_P/s: Please..._

Harry nod at her. She smiles. Then, she whispers to Draco. Harry minds can't focus on DADA because he keeps waiting for Potion. Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the dungeon. They were surprised as Cho Chang sits at Prof Slughorn's place. "Everyone… I'm Prof Cho Chang. I'll replacing Prof. Slughorn until this summer because he a busy thing to settle" Everybody was whispering and talking. "I know you were not informed by Prof. McGonagall yesterday. It is because Prof. Slughorn informed her for his leaving last night. It was a rather shock when Prof. McGonagall owl in a middle of night" Cho Chang stops a while and continued her speech. "Probably most of you will know me as a former student here. But that is the past, now I really appreciate if you call me Prof. Chang" She stops again and continued her speech same as Prof. Shacklebolt about the NEWTs. Harry could feel his face was burning. Ron nudged his rib. Harry just stared at him. Hermione stared-we-so-need-to-talk-after-this. Harry mouthed. "I'm fine". The class end. "Err, Ha…Mr. Potter. I would like to meet you after this" Everybody was whispering because everybody knows about Harry-and-Cho history. When everybody was out of the Dungeon, Cho approached Harry. "Harry, I know about our past. I hope I can turn back time and fix it. So, if you have any problems….. I'm here" Cho rubbed Harry's hand as she said this. "You can leave now or you will miss your next class" She said formally. Harry realised Hermione and Ron were standing outsides of the Dungeon. Waiting for him. "Hey" said Ron. "Harry, do you feel okay? You know about Cho here" Hermione asked him. "Give him a break" said Ron. "Yeah, I'm fine" Harry lied. "Have you seen Leanne?" Harry asked. "No, why?" Hermione eyeing him curiously. "Nothing" Just as he said this, Leanne arrives. "Hey Harry, Ron and Hermione. You guys don't have other class after this right?" "No. Why?" "Well, Hagrid want to meet you three" "I wonder why? I wonder if he had something illegal to show us" Ron joked. Hermione elbowed him and said "Ron, it is not funny. Well, we better get going. Don't want Hagrid wait for us too long" Hermione pushed Harry and Ron away from Leanne. Harry looked back to Leanne and she waved to Harry. "Oy Hagrid" Ron waved to Hagrid. Hagrid was brushing Buckbeak when they arrive. "Yeh follow me. Me got something to show yeh three" They follow Hagrid into his house. Hagrid took out a red-golen box and gave it to them. "Harry... This Dumbledore's pensieve. He wanted you to see it" Hagrid started to sob. "What is a pensieve?" Ron asked. "Pensieve is a place where you kept all your memory. You can see your memory again like a flashback" Hermione explained. Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped into pensieve. They saw Snape and Dumbledore in it. "Prof. Dumbledore… You know I can't do it. I can't..kill you" Snape said. "You have to Severus. You have made the vow. I'm really sure that Draco couldn't do it" Dumbledore replied. "But Prof." "When I die, I want you to guide Harry and his friends toward destroying the Hocruxes. I didn't have enough strength and it already my time to go" said Dumbledore. After couple of minutes in there, they went out. "So, Snape murder Prof Dumbledore on Prof. Dumbldore's order. I'm confused" Ron asked. "I wonder about the vow. What kind of vow that makes Snape dead if he didn't kill Prof. Dumbledore. And about Malfoy?" Hermione said. Then, Prof McGonagall asked them to meet her in the headmistress office. "Harry, Ron, Hermione. Dumbledore had something to talk about to you" Then, she turn around show Dumbledore as he in the pictures of late Headmasters. "Hello Harry. Hello Mr Weasley. Hello Ms. Granger" Dumbledore said. "Prof. I wanted to ask you about Snape" Harry said. "Ah, I guess. Hagrid have given you my pensieve" The three of them nodded. "Yes… Snape had made a vow. The vow was about killing me. Voldemort asked Mr Malfoy to kill me but Narcissa, Mr. Malfoy's mother were not sure if he could do it. So, she made Snape to make a vow to make sure that Draco wouldn't be killed by Voldemort. As the result, If Draco didn't killed me Snape have to do it because he would die if he didn't" Dumbledore said. "Owh" Said Ron. "Snape would help you three in destroying the left of the Hocruxes" The three of them nodded. Then, they left. Harry explained to Ron and Hermione about the Hocruxes and what he and Dumbledore had done in last years. About the initials, Cups and so on. Then, she got a letter from Leanne (again)


End file.
